greendaysongsfandomcom-20200215-history
39/Smooth
39/Smooth is the debut album by punk rock band Green Day, released April 13, 1990 via Lookout! Records on vinyl (black, green, and clear) and cassettehttp://www.greenday.com/site/music.php. It would later be combined with the Slappy and 1,000 Hours EPs, plus a track from a compilation, and released later that year as 1,039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours on CD and cassette. Jesse Michaels of Operation Ivy drew the artwork on the album. The inner sleeve of the album shows handwritten lyrics by Billie Joe, and letters by drummer John Kiffmeyer and Lookout! owner Larry Livermore to I.R.S. Records, rejecting an offer to sign to the label and declaring their loyalty to Lookout! Records (however, the band would later on leave Lookout! and move to a major label - Reprise Records). 39/Smooth, as well as its concurrent EPs, remained in print on vinyl until Green Day removed their catalog from Lookout! Records in August of 2005 due to unpaid royalties. The album was reissued on vinyl by Reprise Records on March 24, 2009 in a package that also contained the EPs 1,000 Hours and Slappy. Reception On rateyourmusic.com,http://rateyourmusic.com/release/album/green_day/39_smooth/ the album is rated 3.16 based on 766 ratings. Allmusic gives a 3, and says "1,039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours isn't a truly great album in the first place. It's not bad, by any means, and quite arguably just about everything on it could be transposed with a slight aural tweak here and there to Kerplunk, Dookie, Insomniac or Nimrod without anyone batting an eye."http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:fifuxqu5ldse Pitchfork says that "It's raw stuff, but even at this point Green Day's records were at least halfway decently recorded, unlike most of their peers' tin-can-and-twine set-ups, and songs like "At the Library" and "Don't Leave Me" were downright hummable." Track listing 1. "At The Library" 2. "Don't Leave Me" 3. "I was There" 4. "Disappearing Boy" 5. "Green Day" 6. "Going To Pasalacqua" 7. "16" 8. "Road To Acceptance" 9. "Rest" 10. "The Judge's Daughter" Notes *''39/Smooth'' is very commonly confused with 1,039/Smoothed Out Slappy Hours, which contained the 1,000 Hours and Slappy EPs and is more commonly known. Both albums are still in print. *Jesse Michaels (singer from Operation Ivy) provided the cover art for 39/Smooth. Personnel *Billie Joe Armstrong – guitar, lead vocals *Mike Dirnt/Michael Pritchard – bass guitar, backing vocals *John Kiffmeyer/Al Sobrante – drums, *Andro – producer, engineer *Chris Appelgren – artwork, research, construction, video archives *Cathy Bauer – research, video archives *Murray Bowles – photography *Aaron Cometbus – artwork, construction *Devil Doll – research, video archives *Andy Ernst – producer, engineer *Rich Gargano – artwork, construction *John Golden – mastering *Susie Grant – photography, cover photo *Green Day – producer *David Hayes – artwork, construction *Erika Hynes – research, video archives *Patrick Hynes – artwork, design, layout design, construction, enhanced CD audio creation, enhanced CD design, enhanced programming *Ted Jensen – remastering *Jesse Michaels – artwork, design, cover art, construction *Arica Pelino – photography, research, video archives *Shane Stacy – research, video archives *John Yates – artwork, design, layout design, packaging, construction References External links * [http://www.greenday.com/site/music.php 39/Smooth] on greenday.com * [http://www.discogs.com/release/368728 39/Smooth] on discogs.com * [http://www.greendaydiscography.com/albums.html 39/Smooth] on greendaydiscography.com * [http://www.last.fm/music/Green+Day/39%252FSmooth 39/Smooth] on last.fm Category:Green Day albums Category:1990 albums Category:Debut albums